


Silmarilli

by SairinaThranduiliel



Series: Univers alternatifs explicatifs [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Darkening of Valinor, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First Kinslaying (Tolkien), Gen, Laurelin, Oath of Fëanor, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Sirion, Taniquetil, Telperion, Third Kinslaying (Tolkien), Tirion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Qui sait ce que renfermaient réellement les légendaires Silmarilli ? Laissez-moi vous conter cette terrible histoire ou bien, si vous désirez croire que Fëanáro et sa descendance étaient d'ignobles créatures assoiffées de sang qui plaçaient la possession de trois joyaux au-dessus de la vie d'innocents, partez. Mais si au contraire vous voulez savoir, restez et écoutez.





	Silmarilli

**Author's Note:**

> Les passages en italique sont extraits du Silmarillion.

 Les Silmarilli. Trois joyaux d’une incomparable beauté, contenant en eux la Lumière des Deux Arbres. Volés par Moringotto, Fëanáro, leur créateur, et ses sept fils jurèrent de les reprendre à n’importe quel prix. Et un grand prix ils payèrent en effet, car pour cela ils versèrent le sang de leur propre peuple. Mais qui sait pourquoi ils commirent de si atroces crimes ? Qui sait ce que renfermait réellement les légendaires Silmarilli ?

 Laissez-moi vous conter cette terrible histoire, moi qui sait mieux que personne, ou bien, si vous désirez demeurer dans votre ignorance, croire que Fëanáro et sa descendance étaient d’ignobles créatures assoiffées de sang qui plaçaient la possession de trois joyaux au-dessus de la vie d’innocents, si vous désirez cela, partez et ne revenez, car je ne le puis tolérer. Mais, si au contraire, vous désirez avoir l’esprit ouvert et apprendre, restez et continuez, car je dévoile ce qui est arrivé.

 Tout commença il y a bien longtemps en un lointain pays – c’est ainsi que commencent les contes, n’est-ce pas ? Mais ce que je m’apprête à conter n’est point un conte, mais la plus sombre des tragédies. Écoutez donc ce qui suit. Tout commença il y a bien longtemps en un lointain pays, en la ville de Tirion, que Finwë, le Haut Roi des Noldor, avait choisi pour sa capitale. De Míriel Þerindë, l’épouse qu’il aimait plus que tout, il eut un fils, qu’il nomma Curufinwë, car l’enfant possédait un talent pour tout ce qu’il faisait inégalé parmi les elfes, peut-être même surpassant celui des Ainur eux-mêmes, eux qui avaient participé par leurs chants à la création du monde. Mais il naquit trop tôt, et il était trop faible pour vivre ; il serait mort si sa mère ne lui avait offert, par amour, toute l’énergie que renfermait son propre corps, s’offrant ainsi à la Mort à sa place. En un dernier souffle elle eut tout juste le temps de nommer son fils Fëanáro, l’Esprit de Feu, car en effet son caractère était à l’épreuve des flammes les plus puissantes, et cet élément était sien. Il était tel un feu devenu chair. Mais tôt ou tard le feu consume, sans pitié.

 Alors qu’il était jeune encore, Fëanáro épouse Nerdanel, la fille de Mahtan, qui avait le même caractère que lui. Ils furent heureux et eurent sept fils : Nelyafinwë Maitimo, Kánafinwë Makalaurë, Turkafinwë Tyelkormo, Morifinwë Carnistir, Curufinwë Atarinkë, Pityafinwë Ambarto et Telufinwë Ambarussa. Du moins est-ce que les légendes content ; car nul ne sut en dehors de leur famille et de Námo qu’ils avaient eu trois autres enfants. Trois ? Je sens, je sens que vous commencez à comprendre.

 En vérité, il est complexe d’affirmer qu’ils les eurent, car ils moururent avant d’avoir vu le jour, et leurs petits _fëar_ ne trouvèrent pas le chemin de Mandos, et se cachèrent dans la maison de Fëanáro. Le prince eut le cœur brisé, et il ne fut pas le seul, mais avec les ans sa douleur se changea en amertume, son amertume en colère, sa colère en haine, et c’est ainsi que furent plantées les graines du malheur.

 Fëanáro savait pertinemment que si ses enfants n’allaient pas en Mandos, leurs _fëar_ finiraient par s’en aller dans le néant, mais une malédiction semblait leur avoir été jetée, et ils ne pouvaient rejoindre le royaume de Námo, qui fut lui-même impuissant à les en délivrer. Alors, il suggéra à Fëanáro de construire trois objets qui renfermeraient les _fëar_ en attendant qu’une solution soit trouvée, qu’un corps puisse leur être offert. Le prince approuva l’idée et fit trois joyaux d’une incomparable beauté, mêlant la lumière des Deux Arbres, Telperion et Laurelin, à sa création, et dissimula les _fëar_ dans chacun des joyaux, les protégeant ainsi, et cacha les pierres.

 Hélas, les Silmarilli étaient si beaux qu’ils attisèrent les convoitises, et notamment celle de Melkor. Fëanáro se méfia du Vala déchu, mais son amertume et sa colère furent utilisées par celui-ci, et l’elfe fut isolé.

 Un jour, la Lumière elle-même disparut : la Nuit tomba sur Valinor, la nouvelle se répandit, les Arbres avaient été détruits par Melkor, ils ne pouvaient être soignés ! Alors les Valar se souvinrent des Silmarilli et demandèrent, à Fëanáro de les leur offrir, car seuls ces joyaux pouvaient permettre de guérir Telperion et Laurelin.

_Parle, ô Noldor, dis oui ou non ! Mais qui pourrait refuser Yavanna ? Et la lumière des Silmarils n’est-elle pas d’abord venue d’elle ?_

 Maudit, maudit Tulkas ! Les mots sont des armes qu’on n’utilise pas à la légère, comment pouvais-tu ? Ah ! Tu ignorais ce que contenait les Silmarilli, mais n’eussent-ils été que de simples pierres précieuses, n’auraient-ils pas néanmoins été à Fëanáro et à lui seul ? Ignorant, ignorant Immortel, fou ! Tes mots ont fait autant de mal que ceux de ton ennemi juré ! _Parle, ô Noldor, dis oui ou non !_

 Et Fëanáro refusa aux Valar son œuvre la plus précieuse. _Pour les plus humbles comme pour les plus grands, il est une œuvre qu’il ne leur est donné d’accomplir qu’une fois et, dans cette œuvre, leur cœur se met tout entier._ Et il dit encore, _si je dois les briser, je me briserai le cœur, moi le premier de tous les Eldar venus au Pays d’Aman._

_\- Pas le premier, dit Mandos, mais nul ne comprit cette parole._

 Et hélas, la nouvelle parvint bientôt que Melkor avait été à Formenos, où demeurait en ce temps-là Fëanáro, avait tué Finwë et s’était emparé des Silmarilli, avant de s’en retourner en Terres Mortelles, où se dressait sa forteresse Angband.

 Et Fëanáro, entendant cela, maudit le Vala et le nomma Moringotto, qui devint Morgoth en la mémoire des elfes et des hommes, et lui et ses sept fils levèrent leurs épées et prononcèrent un terrible serment. _Un serment que nul ne pourrait briser ni reprendre même au nom d’Ilúvatar, sans attirer sur sa tête les Ténèbres Éternelles. Ils prirent pour témoins Manwë et Varda et les hauteurs sacrées du Taniquetil et jurèrent de poursuivre de leur haine et de leur vengeance jusqu’aux confins du monde tout Vala, Démon, Elfe, tout Homme ou tout être encore à naître, toute créature grande ou petite qui pourrait venir au monde jusqu’à la fin des temps et qui aurait un Silmaril en sa possession._

(On avait beau dire qu’un tel serment, Ilúvatar ne pouvait le briser, il le pouvait. Simplement il fallait que ceux qui l’avaient prêté demandent à leur Père de les en libérer.)

 Et Fëanáro et ses fils, suivis par nombre des Noldor, partirent, tuant ceux qui se tenaient sur leur route. Hélas, tout ce sang fut versé en vain car jamais ils ne purent reprendre un seul des Silmarilli, sauf Maitimo et Makalaurë, à la fin, qui parvinrent à en voler deux, mais les joyaux les brûlèrent, poussant l’aîné à se jeter dans un volcan avec le sien, et le cadet à jeter le sien dans la mer et à errer sans fin.

 Mais séchez vos larmes, car il se murmure qu’Eru Ilúvatar délivra les huit elfes de leur Serment, ramena Makalaurë à la maison, et fit renaître – naître – ceux qui avaient été mis en sécurité dans les trois joyaux. Car l’espoir existe. Toujours.


End file.
